Ten Year Reunion
by shortie990
Summary: It's the year 1992, ten years later since they had graduated. How have all the Freaks lives changed since high school? This is a Nick and Lindsay shipping but will also include Daniel and Kim and Ken and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Freak And Geeks or any of the characters.

Okay, so I don't know how many people will read this, since the series ended quit some time ago. But I have recently discovered the show and have fallen in love with it. This is just something I needed to write out and post here. This fic will be mostly a Lindsay and Nick shipping but there will also be Daniel and Kim and Ken and Amy as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ten Year Reunion 

_**Prologue **_

_The Class of 1982_

"I can't believe my baby is graduating!" cried a emotional Jean Weir as she reached out and hugged her daughter to her chest. After two years of seeing Lindsay change from being her little girl to someone else, Jean was finally getting the moment she feared would not happen. Lindsay was graduating with honours.

"Mom!" cried Lindsay in embarrassment as her mother's emotional out burst but did not make any sudden moves to pull away. She knew how important this day was for her mother. It was a big day for her too. She knew that all her friends probably thought it was lame to feel proud about graduating high school. But a part of her couldn't help it. She had worked hard or at least not as hard as she could have to get were she was today.

Graduating had been something she had always wished for since stepping into the hallways of William McKinley High School. She had tried to fit in at the beginning by getting good grades and being a Mathlete. Being the daughter her parents wanted her to be. However, during the summer before her junior year, her grandmother had passed away. And her whole view point on the world had changed. Her grandmother had been a good person all her life and had gotten nothing from it in the end. Lindsay had been with her when she had passed away. There had been fear in her grandmother's eyes as she had looked on at her, telling her she didn't want to go. That there was nothing there, no light, no angels calling her name, no sound of God. There had been nothing. This had upset Lindsay. That being a good person did not get you anything in the end. So what was the purpose if we all ended up the same? She no longer saw a purpose to be good. It didn't get you anywhere it seemed.

She didn't anymore care if she was the first block on the Mathlete team or got an A on a test. She didn't care about fitting in or being the good girl of the school. Those were only small things in life now. It was then at the being of Junior year, she met her friend Daniel and started to hang out with his group of friends, the burnouts. She had always known of them but never really talked to them until meeting Daniel in her study hall. But during her junior year, they became her friends too. Becoming, some of the only people she could really turn to without the fear of being judged. They had introduced her to Rock n' Roll, drugs and the act of being care free and not giving a shit about what others thought.

All her old friends and her family had thought it was some sort of faze she had been going through. However, now two years later, she was still hanging out with the burnouts, the freaks.

Lindsay and her mom continued to stand in the middle of the living room, hugging for a moment longer before Harold and Sam Weir entered the room from the kitchen. "Picture time!" cried Harold to his family as he held up to camera in hands. There was a broad smile plastered on his face. This was a special day for him too. After what seemed like four long years of arguing and being disappointed by his daughter's behaviour, she was graduating with honours and attending a good university in the fall. This was a moment he had been waiting for since he had first held her in his arms. He had always wanted the best for her.

Smiling at her dad, Lindsay pulled away from her mom and turned to look at her brother. "Come on Sam," she cried, motioning for him to come stand beside her.

Sam, who was now sixteen, looked over at his sister and gave her a small smile. He then enclosed the small distance between them as he came to stand beside her. Over the past year, he had grown a good nine inches or so, making him almost six feet tall.

Wiping the tears quickly away from her eyes, Jean wrapped her arm around Lindsay's shoulder while turning and smiling at the camera. Sam did the same on the other side of Lindsay. Lindsay held on tightly to both of them as she smiled widely at her father.

"Say CHEESE!" cried Harold, as he raised the camera to his eyes and pointed it at his family.

"CHEESE!" chimed everyone, smiles plastered on their faces as they looked into the lens of the camera. Today was a day of celebration.

xxx

"I can't believe we are finally getting to leave this shit place of a school," spoke Ken towards his friends, Nick and Daniel as they shared a joint. They were hanging underneath the bleachers of the school. Their usual spot.

"I know," agreed Nick, nodding his head enthusiastically as he took a long drag from the joint before passing it over to Daniel. Nick had worked his butt off all year to maintain a C average like his dad had wanted him too. He no longer had to join the Army or at least not yet that was. His father was giving him another year to prove to him that he could take care of himself by getting a good job somewhere. Nick was still working at Mr. Weir's store, A1 Sporting Goods and taking drum lessons on the side. He was hoping to get in a band by the end of the summer. And hopefully, his music career would take off. He had gotten reasonably better at playing the drums over the last year. His father had even mentioned it to him one day after hearing him practice.

They had all worked hard this year to get that slip of paper saying that they were able to graduate. Even Daniel had managed to improve his grade enough to pass. He had cheated some along the way but with the help of Lindsay's tutoring as well, he had managed to like Nick maintain a C average.

"Can you believe this might be the last time we all hang out together?" asked Nick, looking from Ken and Daniel, who were standing across from him. He was thinking out loud like he often did when he was slightly stoned.

Daniel just shrugged at this, like it was no big deal that he might not see them again as he threw the now finished joint over his shoulder.

"Man, we still have all summer to hang out!" smirked Ken at Nick and his stupid deep thinking. Sure Lindsay was going away in the fall and Nick was working all the time or practising his drumming and Daniel had gotten a job for the summer working at his cousin's auto repair shop and Kim was waitressing at a dinner off the high way. And he was working for his dad for the summer. There was still two whole months to hang out before every thing changed.

"Yeah, stop being a pansy," added in Daniel, looking over at Nick, who was not paying attention to either of them. Ken let out a chuckle at this. Daniel looked over at him and smiled. He was glade he could make his friend laugh. He understood where Nick was coming from. It scared the shit out of him to think what he was going to do now since he graduated. His mom was even more on his case about getting a job and helping out more with his dad.

"And there's still that party at that stupid jock's house later on tonight, we will see each other there," added in Ken. "Man, you are so stoned!" he looked on at Nick, who was now sitting on the sandy ground, not caring if he messed up his robes.

Nick did not reply to his, he just looked away from his two good friends and out onto the football field, where families were gathering. The ceremony was being done outside on the field. He was glad that he had sneaked in a joint at home before coming over to the school. He had been nervous this morning about making a fool of himself when crossing the stage to receive his diploma. He was glad that he was stoned. He had picked up smoking again soon after he quite last summer. He didn't understand how anyone got through the pressure and stress of life sober. He needed to get high to relax and calm his anxiety. As he continued to sit in the sand, while Ken and Daniel joked around, the girls approached them.

"Hey Babe," cried Kim coming up beside Daniel.

"Hey," greeted back Daniel to his girlfriend tenderly, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They were recently back on again. Nick glanced over slightly at the couple as they shared a long kiss together.

"Hi Nick," whispered Sara, who was appearing down at him in his stoned state. Shifting his attention away from Daniel and Kim, he looked up at his girlfriend of a year.

"Hey," he whispered back, his face breaking out into a goofy grin.

"Why are you sitting down there?" she asked at him with a smile, "You're going to get dirty!" Sara then held out a hand to pull him up. Once he was up on his feet, he pulled her to him, kissing the side of her neck.

"Nick, stop that!" giggled Sara as she leaned back from his touch. She was use to hanging around his friend but she wasn't one for public affections. She liked to keep those things private.

"What's wrong babe?" he whispered, his brown eyes appearing into her's. He just wanted to show her how much he cared for her like Daniel and Kim did all the time.

But before Sara could open her mouth, they were interrupted.

"Get a room you two!" cried Ken, a smirking at the couple as they suddenly broke apart from one another.

"Ken," cried Amy, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"What?" asked Ken innocently looking down at his girlfriend, a smile playing on his face. Amy just rolled her eyes in response. She was biting down on her lower lip, preventing herself from smiling. The couple had been going out for little over a year now and were still going strong.

Ken then leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Why don't you two get a room?!" cried back Nick, as he wrapped his arms protectively. around Sara.

Everyone laughed at this, including Ken and Amy. Everyone was happy and in a good mood. The only person who was missing from the group was Lindsay who was arriving with her parents.

"So are you guys going to the party later on tonight?" asked Sara, looking around at the group. Even know she had been with Nick for a year now, she still felt like an outsider to his friends. "I heard that Josh's house has a dance floor in the basement. His mom's use to be a ballet dancer. Me and my friends are planning to have a dance completion." She explained excitably.

Kim couldn't help but snort with laughter at this. She didn't see how Sara and Nick had last as long as they had. They were too different people. She had tried to give Sara the benefit of the doubt at the beginning but now she was just annoying. All she ever talked about was disco and dancing.

Nick shot Kim a dirty look at this.

"No, that sounds really fun, Sara," replied Amy, smiling kindly at the girl. Trying to break the tension between Kim and Sara. "Count me and Ken in!"

"Really?!" replied Sara, her face brightening. "I didn't know you liked to dance, Ken."

"I don't," spoke Ken before being cut off by Amy.

"He does," replied Amy, elbowing Ken hard into the ribs. Ken shot his girlfriend a questionable look at this. However, Amy ignored it and smiled reassuringly at Sara.

"I do, apparently," he spoke, looking over at Daniel as he rubbed his side, where Amy had elbowed him.

"Great!" cried Sara as she smiled warmly at Amy and Ken before quickly looking up at Nick, who gave her a small smile back. A uneasy feeling had suddenly come over him. It was the same feeling that always came over him when he saw Sara getting along with his friends. "Well, I'm going to go find my folks!" explained Sara as she leaned up and kissed Nick briefly on the lips. "See ya guys later!" she cried over her shoulder and ran towards a middle age couple standing a few feet away from the bleachers.

"So Ken, show me some of your dance moves?" laughed Daniel over at Ken, who was giving him the death glare in return.

xxx

The ceremony was a success. Everyone walked across the stage with out tripping or making a fool of themselves, including a stoned out Nick. It had been long though, especially as the afternoon sun beamed down on everyone in their black robes.

"Smile everyone," cried Mr. Weir as he appeared through the lens of his camera as Lindsay and her friend huddled together. Lindsay and Kim stood in the middle, as the three guys towered around them. All five of them, smiled proudly into the camera. This was a moment of celebration for all of them. They had all ditched their black robes. Both Lindsay and Kim were wearing dresses. Lindsay's was a peach colour and Kim's a sapphire blue. The girls had gone shopping with Lindsay's mom earlier that week to pick them out. The guys were dressed up too, in simple white button down shirts and black pants.

It was this moment that they all would remember for the rest of their lives. Their friendship. Their future's were approaching rapidly and they didn't know if they would remain friends for much longer. However, they would remember each other and the memories they shared together no matter what happened after this summer. And this picture captured that. Just the five of them.

Both Amy and Sara were off with their own families.

Daniel's mom and brother had shown up for the ceremony but had quickly left afterwards. Only staying for a moment, to meet the Weir family and snap a photo. Daniel's mom had to get back to his father who over the last year had taken a turn for the worse. Daniel had been a little disappointed to see them leave so soon, his brother had to get back to work. But he had been happy for them to show up. Kim's mom had also had shown up for the ceremony and had stayed long enough to criticize her daughter for looking like a slut in her dress. However, Mrs. Weir had stood up to Kim's mother, saying she thought the dress was very figure flattening on her. Kim had gotten a quick picture with her mother and Mrs. Weir before she made some excuse about having to get back to the hair salon for work. Ken's whole family was here too. They hadn't tried to make a quick escape or anything. They were waiting for Ken to finish up with his friends before taking him out for a late lunch celebration.

Nick's dad and mom were here too and making pleasantries with the Weir family. Nick, who wasn't a big fan of his family was happy to see them making nice with the Weir family. He was glade to see that the day had not been filled with disappointment and arguing like most family gathering were.

"Oh, I'm so proud of all of you!" cried Mrs. Weir as she threw her arms around all five of them. Over the past two years, Lindsay's friends had become extended members of the Weir family. Both Jean and Harold had a soft spot for each of those kids in their hearts. They were happy that they all had been able to graduate high school, together.

"MOM!" cried out Lindsay in embarrassment.

However, neither of Lindsay's friends found this embarrassing or lame. In fact, they thought it was the opposite. "Thanks Mrs. Weir!" cried all of them as they gathered in a group hug.

xxx

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" cried Lindsay over her shoulder as she raced out the front door and into the summer night. Daniel's car had just pulled up in front of the house. Her , Kim, Daniel and Amy were all heading over to the party together.

"Don't be too Late!" called out Harold to his daughter as he watched from the porch as she climbed into the back seat of Daniel's car.

"Hey, Mr. Weir," called Daniel from the driver's seat. The young man smiled at the older man, raising a hand in greeting before driving off.

Harold waved as the car drove away from the house and disappeared down the street. He knew that Lindsay was in good hands. He just couldn't help but feel a little uncertain as he watched his little girl go off.

Unlike everyone else, Lindsay was still dress in her dress from earlier as she climbed into the backseat beside Amy. It was still warm out that night, too warm for her usual entire of jeans and sweaters. Especially her beloved Army jacket. She wasn't normally one for dresses but this dress was light and airy. And everyone said it looked good on her.

"Hey guys," she greeted her friends warmly as she shut the side door of the car and looked around at everyone.

"Hey Lindz," greeted back Daniel, flashing her a smile before turning his attention to her dad, who was still standing on the porch watching them.

"Hey girl, you're looking hot!" commented Kim as she turned around in the front seat to face her friend. "You really should wear dresses more often Lindsay!"

Lindsay blushed slightly at the compliment, "Thanks," she whispered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling shyly at Kim. She wasn't use to compliments like this. She usually tried to hide herself in baggy clothes. She didn't like to be the centre of attention.

"Yeah, you look really nice today," added in Amy, smiling kindly at Lindsay.

Lindsay shifted her attention over at Amy at this and returned the smile, " Thanks Amy!"

"Doesn't Lindsay look nice, Ken?" asked Amy, looking up at Kenny, who was squeezed in beside her in the backseat. He had his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at his girlfriend in puzzlement. He didn't understand why he was being singled out. "Yeah. Sure," he stated in a monotone voice. "Lindsay you look nice!" he added looking over at Lindsay.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at this. "Thanks Ken!" she replied smiling over at him in amusement. Ken was one of her good friends but never before had he complemented her. He was usually saying something sarcastic to her.

"No problem Lindz," he answered, "Just don't go falling in love with me now!" he added sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at this. "Don't worry, I won't!" she replied back, sticking her tongue out at Ken. Ken just rolled his eyes in reply. "Good, because I'm taken!" he then leaned over and kissed Amy loudly on the cheek.

xxx

The party was being held at one of the football player's house. The whole graduating class and some of the younger classes had been invited.

"This party better be good," stated Kim as they pulled up in front of their fellow class man's house, which was more like a mansion. They were in the richer part of town. The house was a newly renovated two story home.

"Don't worry, it will be," replied Daniel as he stopped the car and gave his girlfriend a knowing smile.

"How do you know?" asked Kim, looking over at Daniel, a puzzled expression on her face. They rarely went to the popular kids' parties. Not that they were ever invited too them. But they always figured they would be lame.

"Because of this!" he answered, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans and producing a dime bag. He waved it slowly in front of Kim's face. His smile broaden as he watched as Kim's blue eyes widen in excitement.

"Yeah man!" cried Ken enthusiastically as he reached over with his free hand and patted Daniel on the back.

"I knew you would pull through," commented Kim as she smiled broadly at Daniel before throwing herself at him, pressuring her lips hungrily to his. Lindsay looked away from her friends at this and turned her attention to out the window, looking up at the party house. This would be the last high school party she would be attending in Chippewa. In September she would be attending Boston University. She didn't really want to go to University but knew she had no other option really. She knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in suburbia Michigan. And this was her way out. She knew she would be sad to leave her family and friends behind but was excited about the possibility of finally starting her life. She had thought about staying in the state and attending the University of Michigan instead. But decided she needed to broaden her surrounding by attending a school out of state.

Tainted Love blared loudly from the house as the five of them approached the front door.

"Should we knock?" asked Lindsay, suddenly over come with nerves as she looked over at the rest of the guys as they followed her up the stone steps of the porch. She had never attended one of the popular kid's parties before or even been over to one of their houses for that matter. She was both excited and nervous about the possibilities of the night. She felt like she was stepping into another world somewhat, even if it was just for one night. She felt suddenly grown up in away. She also knew that there was a large possibility that this party would be lame as ever. She figured by the choice of music that was playing at the moment, that this party would just be like all the other she had attended in the pass, disappointing.

However, it was still too earlier to tell how the night would play out.

"Nah," shrugged Daniel as he reached over and pushed open the door, "It's open!" He then wrapped his arm around Kim and the two of them stepped over the threshold, entering the party. They were followed by Ken and Amy. Lindsay was the last one to enter.

xxx

After about a few hours into the party, Lindsay was already bored. It had started off fun but after finishing her third beer, the disco music which was blaring loudly through out the entire house was getting on her nerves. It didn't help matters that all her friends had left her, splitting off to go hang out with their partners. After mingling with a few people from her math class, Lindsay had wondered out into the backyard to get some fresh air.

She was seated on the edge of the pool, dangling her bare feet in the cool water. It was still warm out.

It had never really bothered her before being the only one without a boyfriend amongst her friends. However in this moment she wished she did have one. Since Thanksgiving, she had been secretly going out with Neal's older brother, Barry for a few months until her parent's had found out and forbidden her from seeing him. They liked Barry but didn't like the fact that he was seeing their daughter, who was younger then him. She still heard from him now and then but it had been two months since they had called it off. His calls were less regular now. Lindsay had liked Barry and missed him. But she hadn't been in-love with him like she thought she should've been. The two of them had gone out for a sold six months. There were times however she found herself thinking about him and what he was doing. She missed his company. Especially at parties like this, where he would probably trying to make her laugh, making fun of her fellow drunken piers. Not one of her friends knew about her relationship with Barry, except for Kim.

Slowly drinking her fourth beer of the night, Lindsay studied the commotion around her. There were a few people splashing about in the pool but not many. The real action was coming from inside the house, were some sort of dance off had broken out. There was also a group of Football players playing beer pong on the patio. All around her, everyone seemed to be happily drunk and having a good time. Except for her.

Tonight, she had hoped would be like all the times she had hung out on the smoking patio with her friends. Laughing and poking fun at each other and how dorky the party was. However that had not been the case. She didn't want to feel sorry for herself but she couldn't help it as she sat there drinking her beer, watching everyone else have a good time.

"Hey Lindsay," spoke Nick softly down at her.

"Hey Nick," replied back Lindsay, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. She hadn't really talked much to Nick since arriving at the party. He had been all over Sara when she had arrived. There was still awkwardness between them as Nick and Sara had gotten more serious with one another over the past year. Lindsay still thought of him as one of her good friends but they hung out less and less nowadays. When he wasn't working at her father's store or playing his drums, he was with Sara. She missed him, his friendship. Nick was a good guy.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down on the stone patio beside her. He was sitting cross legged, facing her, a beer in his hand.

"Nothing much," she shrugged casually, looking over at him briefly before taking a sip from her beer and looking out onto the water of the pool.

Nick nodded his head slightly in reply as he too took a drink from his beer and looked into the pool, wondering what it would be like to sink to the bottom and just lay there.

"Where's Sara?" asked Lindsay with curiosity, breaking him out of his deep thoughts. Turning his attention towards her, their eyes locked with one another for a brief moment. Before Lindsay shyly looked away. She felt like she didn't know how to act around him anymore when they were alone like this.

Nick however didn't seem to notice Lindsay's embarrassment. "She's inside somewhere," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders like he didn't give an interest where his girlfriend was.

"How's it going with the two of you?" asked Lindsay, as she looked up and briefly met his glance. From what she could tell, the two of them loved each other very much. Sara seemed like a good thing for Nick. She seemed to make him happy. She liked to see Nick happy, especially when he wasn't high. She had to admit that she was surprise that they had last so long together. But she figured that he had just gone out with Sara in the first place to make her jealous. But now, she saw the two of them differently. They seemed to have the real thing, Love.

Nick's face dropped slightly at this question. He didn't want to talk about how it was going with Sara at that moment. He was tired of everyone bringing up his relationship. "You look beautiful tonight Lindsay," he whispered, ignoring her question. He shifted his weight, so that he was leaning slightly towards her. His eyes were appearing intensely into her. He was a little intoxicated and slightly high at the moment but he did mean it. He had been wanting to tell her all day how beautiful she looked in that peach dress. But had never gotten the chance until now. He had never seen her dressed up like this. He was so use to seeing her in that oversized Army jacket of hers, he had forgotten she had a body underneath it.

Lindsay's brown eyes stared back at Nick with surprise. She was taken back by his sudden compliment. "Thanks," she mumbled, blushing, "My mom made me wear it!" She held his eye for a second longer, before nervously looking down. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took a quick sip of her beer, not daring to look at Nick.

"Well, she made a good choice," he spoke softly towards her. His face was just inches away from hers now as he reached out and gently ran his hand down her forearm, sending a trail of goosebumps to form.

Lindsay looked up and locked eyes with Nick. Her eyes were wide with shock at his sudden touch. "Nick," she whispered at him with caution.

"Lindsay," he whispered back, his eyes not leaving her face as he leaned in closer to her. Their foreheads were now resting against one another. Lindsay found that she was holding her breath in anticipation of what was to come next. Placing his cup of beer down beside him, Nick placed both of his hands on either side of Lindsay face. His eyes were dark with desire, noted Lindsay as she felt his lips crashed against hers, pulling her into a kiss.

xxx

"This party sucks man," complained Ken as he wrapped his arms around Amy and rested his chin on top of her head.

"It does," agreed Daniel. They were all hanging out in the Den of the house, watching TV. The party had turned out to be a dud. It had started off fun but now they were bored of it. They had also smoked through all their weed and were coming out of their highness. It was now just after midnight. They were all a little buzzed but not enough.

"Let's get out of here," spoke Daniel standing up from the couch and pulling Kim up with him.

"You guys coming?" he asked looking over at Ken and Amy, who were talking intimately together in the corner of the room. Daniel and Kim watched as Ken whispered something into Amy's ear and she let out a girlish giggle.

"HEY, love birds!" called out Daniel, loudly to the couple.

Ken looked up and turned his attention onto his friend. "I think we are going to stay for a bit," he answered.

Amy nodded her head in agreement.

Getting the hint, Daniel smiled at this, "You guys have fun now!" he laughed before leaving the room, with Kim close behind him.

"I wonder were Lindsay went off too," wondered Kim as she and Daniel made their way out of the house and stumbled into the backyard. The song, Eye Of The Tiger was playing loudly now from the backyard speaker, which was hooked up to the main stereo system of the house.

"Who cares," replied Daniel as he leaned against the back wall of the house and placed his hands firmly on Kim's waist, pressing her against him. Leaning in to her, he then began to kiss the side of her neck. Kim closed her eyes at this. All thoughts of Lindsay exiting her mind as she wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

The couple continued to make out for a couple moments longer before being interrupted.

"KIM!" cried a panicked Lindsay as she rushed to her friend's side and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lindsay!" cried back Kim as she pulled away from the kiss and looked over at her friend.

"Do you mind?" asked Daniel, sounding pissed as he looked over at Lindsay. He wasn't too happy to see her at that very moment.

"Shut up Daniel!" snapped Kim, smacking him on the chest, before turning her attention back on to Lindsay. "What's up?" she asked, her blue eyes appearing into Lindsay's brown ones with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly as she noticed the panicked look on Lindsay's face.

"Can we talk?" asked Lindsay, her voice barely above a whisper as she nervously shifted her eyes around her before focusing them back onto Kim.

Kim stole a quick glance over at Daniel, who was looking bored at their chit chatters before turning her attention back onto her friend. "Yeah, sure!" she answered, reaching out and giving Lindsay's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Daniel let out a sigh at this. "I'm going to go get a beer," he announced to the two girls as he straightened his back. If he wasn't going to be getting any action at that moment, he was at least going to get drunk.

"Okay, see ya Babe," murmured Kim as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Lindz," he spoke, looking over at Lindsay quickly before walking back into the house in search of a drink, leaving the two girls to be.

"Come on," whispered Kim as she took Lindsay's hand and lead her away from the crowded patio and to a more private location. She figured whatever Lindsay wanted to talk about was important.

xxx

"Okay, spill Weir!" spoke Kim as she leaned back against the seat and looked Lindsay straight in the eye. The two girls were seated in the back of Daniel's car. Kim had a spare key. Lindsay held Kim's glance for a moment before nervously looking down at her hands which were twitching slightly in her lap.

"Come on Lindz! Clearly there is something important you want to talk about, so spill! What is it?" asked Kim, trying to keep her voice calm but was failing. She had no patience. She was eager to know what Lindsay wanted to talk about.

"Okay, you first have to promise Kim, not to tell anyone...not even Daniel what I'm about to tell you," explained Lindsay slowly, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked over at Kim. Her face was dead serious, Kim could not tell anyone.

"Okay, I promise," replied Kim, her blue eyes looking straight into Lindsay's brown ones. "I won't tell anyone." Her voice was clear and honest. She figured whatever it was, was really important. The last time that Lindsay had sworn her to secrecy like this was when she had told her she was skipping out at the Academic Summit and following the Grateful Dead Tour instead.

"Okay," whispered Lindsay, letting out a deep breath. She licked her lower lips as she looked away briefly from Kim. "I think I just did something stupid, like really stupid!" She confessed, quickly looking at Kim through the corner of her eye.

"Come on Lindz, " laughed Kim after a moment, "There is nothing that you could do that is stupid that I haven't already done myself!" Kim was grinning at her friend. She couldn't believe that Lindsay would ever do something that she would considered stupid. Kim Kelly was known for doing stupid things. There was nothing that Lindsay could have done that was worse then what she had done before.

Lindsay didn't say anything at this. She just looked on at Kim, giving her a _you have no idea_ look.

"Come Lindsay, what did you do that was so stupid?" asked Kim, trying to get Lindsay to spill her secret. "Did you like hook up with Nick or something?" she asked, half jokingly.

Lindsay held her friend's eye for a second before turning her attention to out the window. She was glad that it was dark out, so that Kim could not see the redness of her face. The amusement in Kim's eyes was quickly replaced with realization, as she looked on at her friend with shock. "OH MY GOD! You HOOKED UP WITH NICK!" she cried, her eyes widening. "YOU SLUT!" teased Kim, playfully smacking Lindsay on the arm.

"Ouch!" snapped Lindsay at Kim, rubbing her arm. There were tears in Lindsay's brown eyes as she looked on at her friend. She wasn't upset about the hit but about being called a slut. She hadn't meant for it to happen. "AND I'M NOT A SLUT!"

"Lindz, I'm sorry," spoke Kim, sounding deflated. She hadn't meant to hurt Lindsay's feelings. She was only joking with her. "I didn't mean it. You're not a slut." She stated, her eyes pleading for Lindsay to forgive her. She felt like a shitty person. Lindsay held Kim's glance for a second longer before bursting into tears. She felt like she had screwed up big time. She then buried her face into her hands, letting her emotions take over. She could never remember feeling so help less like she did at this moment.

"Hey," whispered Kim as she wrapped her arm around Lindsay's shoulder, pulling her slightly towards her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered, as she rubbed her back, trying to give her some comfort. They stayed like this for a long time it seemed before Lindsay lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She gave Kim an apologetic smile as she shifted her weight slightly on the seat.

"Do you want me to beat up Nick?" asked Kim trying to break the tension. But a part of her was being serious. She hated that Nick had done this to Lindsay, making her an emotional mess.

"No, I don't want you to beat him up," laughed Lindsay sadly as she looked over at Kim.

"So, how did it happen?" asked Kim, suddenly not being able to take the wait any longer. Her blue eyes were staring at Lindsay intensely, waiting for her answer. Lindsay stared at her friend for a long moment before finally giving in.

"I'm not really sure," began Lindsay, running a nervous hand through her hair. It was all a blur to her. "I was seated by the pool, when Nick approached me. He was alone which I was surprised by a little. Him and Sara are usually joined at the hip."

"I know, tell me about it!" stated Kim, interrupting Lindsay. Lindsay just stared at Kim coldly for a moment before continuing on with her story. "Anyways, we were talking...and all the sudden he told me I looked beautiful. And then he was kissing me!"

"Did you kiss him back?" asked Kim with interest.

"Not at first. But I was a little tipsy and in shock at his touch. But I guess after a moment of getting over it, I did," she admitted, blushing slightly remembering the softness of his lips against hers. She forgot how good of a kisser Nick was. "The kiss didn't really develop from there before we broke apart," she added as she tried to piece together what came next. She was still slightly buzzed from the four beers she had drank that night. "He then lead me to the pool house, where we kissed some more. Then nothing happened for a while." After kissing on the bed, Lindsay had gotten nervous and broken the kiss. They had then began to talk. She couldn't quit remember what it was about. She figured it had something to do with Nick getting stoned again. Because the next thing she remembered was him pulling out a tiny joint. He had offered her some of it. "We then shared a joint," she admitted to Kim.

"Wait! you, Miss. Goody Goody Lindsay Weir smoked a joint?!" stated Kim both in shock and admiration at her friend.

Lindsay didn't really know what to say to this. She just simply shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. Like she did it all the time. After she had first gotten high while Babysitting with Millie, she had swore she would never get high or stoned again. Even on the Grateful Dead tour she had avoid all drug usage. However, tonight she had been curious. Not to see what it felt like to be stone. She already knew how that felt but to be stoned with someone else. Some one you cared about. She had been alone the first time. She was curious if it was any different to get high with someone else. So when Nick had offered the joint, she had accepted it. She hadn't really gotten high from it. Just slightly stoned. She had only taken about two puffs from it before handing it back to Nick, who had finished it off. It had been nice in away, she thought seeing Nick enjoy something he was good at, like playing his drums. Nick was good at getting high. However, even if he was in his intoxicated state, she had felt safe with him. "He then began to kiss me again and one thing lead to another..." her voice trailed off as she looked away from Kim and once again stared out the window.

"Was it good?" asked Kim, after a moment of silence between them. She was generally curious to know if Nick was any good in the sack.

Lindsay just shrugged at this, "I don't know. I have nothing really to compare it too," she admitted quietly. This had been her first time.

"You're a virgin?" asked Kim. This was news to her. "But you went out with that college guy!"

"Yeah, but we never did anything more then make out," stated Lindsay.

"But didn't you stay over in his dorm room one time?" asked Kim, not believing that Lindsay could go out with a older guy and not sleep with him.

"Yeah but I couldn't go through with it," admitted Lindsay. They had tried but she had freaked out at the last moment. She had been too nervous to go through with it. Barry had understood and had not pressured her.

"Was Nick at least good to you?" she asked towards her friend. She would kill him if he was anything but. Kim, knew how scary your first time could be, especially if the guy wasn't gentle. She had lost her V-card when she was fourteen and had not had the best experience.

"Yeah, he was," spoke Lindsay softly, smiling slightly at the thought. "He was gentle and slow." She remember Nick always asking if she was okay, reassuring her. It had been comforting. Looking back on the whole thing, she was kind of happy that it had happened with Nick, a person she trusted and cared for and not just some random guy she had been dating. Nick and her had a history. Even if it was sort of messed up.

"Because if he wasn't anything but, I will hurt him for you!"

"No, it's okay!" laughed Lindsay as she looked on at Kim. She was graceful to have her has her best friend. Every girl needed a friend like Kim Kelly she thought.

"So what happened...you know afterwards?"

"Oh, well after it was done. I think we fell asleep," explained Lindsay, thinking hard, trying to remember. "Because the next thing I remember was being a woken by Sara calling Nick's name. She was looking for him. Nick had then jump out of the bed, quickly getting dressed. Someone must have told her that he was there. I hid in the bathroom, while she had come in."

"Did you get caught?"

"No, I managed to escape from the bathroom window. But it sounded like Sara was pissed off about something," she added thinking about how Sara had not sounded like her cheerful self when she saw Nick.

"Yeah, they had gotten into a fight earlier," replied Kim, remembering how Daniel and her had been hanging out in the kitchen with them, when they had gotten into an argument. She couldn't remember what it had been about though. Probably about disco, she assumed.

xxx

Nick lay wide awake in his bed. He had been home for over an hour now and he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't get the events of the night out of his head. Every time, he tried to close his eyes and quiet his mind, he saw Lindsay staring up at him. Her brown eyes piercing into his face. He couldn't get the smell of her from out of his nostrils. The sweetness of her perfume, lingering on the nape of her neck. She smelt like honey and vanilla. A slightly smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and thought of her touch. The softness of her hands against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. The warmth of her breath against his ear.

He had dreamt often of what it would be like to make love to her. And now he had. He couldn't get over it. He had gone all the way with Sara but that did not compare to how it had been with Lindsay. It had been magical. And he knew it wasn't just the pot making it feel like that. He had been extremely stoned, much stoner with Sara, their first time then he had been with Lindsay tonight.

They had gone slowly. He had not wanted to rush anything. He wanted to remember every detail of it. He had wanted savour it. Unlike, Sara, who he just wanted it to be over. At the thought of Sara, a guilty feeling suddenly filled the pit of his stomach. He had hated how she had almost ran in on his and Lindsay. He had hated how he had been forced to deal with her and not being able to say goodbye properly to Lindsay. He had tried searching for her after confronting Sara but she had been no where to be found. He assumed she had left with the rest of the guys. He had wanted to call her but he knew it was too late. He had thought about stopping by her house but knew that she would just be creeped out. He didn't want to scare her and crowd her like he had last time they had gone out. If this meant what he thought it meant, he wanted to do it right.

Letting out a sigh, he turned onto his side and let his thoughts replay that magical moment over and over again, until he fell into a deep blissful sleep.

* * *

Okay, I hadn't meant for this chapter to be so long. But it has turned out to be. I hoped who ever had made it this far, has enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Julie


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Freak And Geeks or any of the characters.

* * *

Ten Year Reunion 

_**Chapter One**_

_The Invite_

**1992-March**

Lindsay Weir was seated alone at a table in the corner of Starbucks. It was were she could be found most Wednesday afternoons. Her day off. She had come to the coffee shop to get some peace away from her roommate who seemed to be going through some sort of mid- life crisis, even know she was five years younger then Lindsay and had a better job, which paid more then hers. Her brown eyes shifted slightly towards the window, watching the afternoon shoppers stroll casually by before turning to the letter in her hand. The moment, her eyes had laid on it amongst her regular mail of bills, her heart had skipped a beat. She had been waiting for it's arrival.

She nervously stared at her name written on the front of it, before putting it down and reaching for her Americano. Growing up, she had never had a liking for coffee. But after four years of pulling all nighters in University, she had developed a slight addiction to the bitter tasting beverage. She found she could not function most days with out it. As she took a large sip from her paper cup, she couldn't help but think about her dear friend, Nick Andopolis briefly and his slight addiction to pot during high school.

She regretted letting herself think about Nick, the moment after it happened. Bringing it all back to her and why she was seated here in the first place, the letter. "Come on Weir, stop being a pansy!" she whispered to herself as she placed her cup back down on the table and once again reached for the envelope. Letting out a sigh, she then began to open the seal of it, pulling out a stiff white paper from it. The last time she had felt this nervous and excited about opening a letter was when she had gotten her acceptance letter from Boston University. That moment had changed her life forever, just like she knew this letter would. Well, maybe not as dramatically as her University one had but it still would she knew in some way. This letter would make her have to face head on all the people and feelings she had been trying to avoid for ten years, now.

Her best and one of her oldest friends, Kim Kelly had warned her about the arrival of the letter just over a week ago when she had received hers in the mail. Kim was a girl, who Lindsay had hated at first but had became one of her closest friends within high school and remained for years after. Kim and her had even been roommates for a brief period of time after Lindsay had graduated University and needed a roommate. The short year that they had been living together had been probably one of the best years of her life, yet. Kim was a hard person to deal with at sometimes but looking back on all the good times they had together, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. She wished that she could go back in time and relieve that year sometimes as she looked how different her life was now. She was older and living in a different city with none of her family or friends close by.

Lindsay was now 28 years old and living in LA, where she worked for a small recording company. She didn't have the best paying job in the world but she loved it all the same. She was the accountant as well as the receptionist. After, following the Grateful Dead tour of 1981, she couldn't think of not being in the music industry in some way. Music had become a major part of her life within her last year of high school. And after four years, she had graduated from Boston University with a double major in accounting and marketing with hopes of one day working in a recording studio. She then moved back to Michigan and shared a small studio apartment in the state capital, Lansing with Kim. Lindsay had gotten an entry level job at a bank there. The work had been tough and the hours long but it had paid well. Her parent's had thought she should had kept the job and moved up through the company but just over a year of working there, she had quit and moved back to Boston, were she got a job working for a local TV station in their marketing department. She had stayed there for four more years before jumping at the opportunity to move to LA and work with her friend from university who was opening up his own recording company. She had now been there for over a year. She hated being so far away from her family but loved that she was finally doing what she had always wanted to do since the summer of 1981. The company was doing well for their first year, they had only had signed one or two bands so far. But the studio had a bright future ahead of its self. The bands were getting good press and were about to each put out an album.

xxx

Kim Kelly was just getting home from pulling a double shift at the restaurant she was currently employed at when the phone began to ring from the kitchen. Swearing underneath her breath, she shut the front door before moving quickly into the kitchen of her small apartment.

"Weir, your timing sucks!" complained Kim into the receiver of the phone. She already knew who was calling.

"Well, hello to you too!" replied back Lindsay on the other line.

"You couldn't call like an hour later," continued on Kim as she adjusted on the phone between her shoulder and ear as she placed her purse onto the kitchen table before slumping into the plastic kitchen chair beside it.

"Do you want me to call you back?" asked Lindsay in confusion. She always called Kim at this time every Thursday night, she didn't understand what the big deal was now.

"No, I don't!" snapped Kim as she kicked off the white tennis shoes she had been wearing. "It's fine. I just got in though from work and I'm exhausted!"

"Oh!" stated Lindsay, "Don't you usually only work until eight though?" asked Lindsay as she quickly did the math in her head. She usually called Kim at nine, just after she would leave the studio for the day. Which was around six, California time.

"Yeah I do. But my jerk of a manger made me stay later," explained Kim angry into the phone. She had been about to leave when her manger had made her stay, since the other waiter who was working that night was running late for his shift.

"I see," replied Lindsay quietly in to the phone. She hated talking to Kim when she was angry like this. She could never get one word in when her friend was like this. Both of them were quiet for a second before Kim spoke, "So did you get the letter yet?" Her voice was much calmer now as she looked around her kitchen, wondering if there was anything to eat in the fridge.

"Yeah, I did. Yesterday!" replied Lindsay, remembering that dreadful letter that she had left in her purse. After reading it, she had hidden it away. Not being able to face it, just yet.

"So are you going?"

"Are you?" shot back Lindsay.

"I guess so," murmured back Kim, "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well, I'm not going unless you do," added Lindsay. There was no way she could face stepping into McKinley High without her best friend by her side.

"It's going to be lame," stated Kim, thinking about all the school events she had attended as a student and how not one of them had been the highlight of her life.

"Probably!" agreed Lindsay. "But we should go. It would be kinda fun to see everyone again and see how people have changed," she added after a moment of silence. A part of her was dreading going and another part of her was curious. Ten year reunions only happened once.

"Yeah," agreed Kim softly on the other line.

"I don't know if I would be able to get the time off work though," spoke Lindsay, thinking about how she would have to take at least a week off work to fly back home for it.

"Why not? Your practically sleeping with you boss!" argued back Kim to her friend.

"Bob's not my boss!" spoke Lindsay quickly in response, defending herself. "George is. Bob is just George's friend and who owns half of the company. He is just the silent partner. George is the one who runs the place."

"Whatever," commented Kim, rolling her eyes even know Lindsay could not see her doing so. "You could still get the time off!"

"I dunno," shrugged Lindsay, "The studio has been getting a lot of press lately with the recorders coming out soon. We might be signing new bands and artist. We might get busy soon, hopefully."

"Lindsay, it's not like they need you to produce the music or anything like that. I'm sure both George and Bob can mange answering the phones for a few days," replied Kim.

"You know I do more then answers phone," replied Lindsay, offended by what her friend had said.

"Yes, I know Lindsay. I was just saying that, I'm sure you could get the time off no problem." She hated arguing with Lindsay, especially over the phone. Lindsay was the only person in her life that had stuck around for her. Ever since she had moved out of her mom's house, she had rarely seen or talked to her family. They had not wanted anything to do with her and she had not wanted anything to do with them. She still saw her mom around town and talked to her on the rare occasion but that was it. She supported her own self now.

"I know Kim. I'm sorry. This whole reunion thing just has me going crazy," admitted Lindsay, quietly into the phone. "Like I want to go and see you and my old friends and such. But another part of me doesn't."

"Is this about Nick?"

"Nooo!" lied Lindsay quickly.

"Oh please Lindsay. I know you!" pointed out Kim. "You can't fool me Weir!" And Lindsay knew it too. Even know it had been ten years, things between her and Nick were still awkward for her. He was still working for her dad's sporting goods store still. He was the manger now and her dad's right hand man. Nick still also went over to her parent's house, every Sunday for a roast dinner. She hated that he was still chummy with her family. This didn't exactly help matters when she would visit and he would be there, helping her mom around the house. "What's the big deal anyways? So you guys slept together ten years ago and had a brief summer romance. Didn't you sleep together at Christmas?"

"Yes," whispered Lindsay in embarrassment as she remembered the last time she had gone home. It had been Christmas Eve and the two of them had been hanging out in her living room, drinking eggnog. It had been late and everyone in her family had gone off to bed. Nick had been over for dinner. This time it had been her that had kissed him. She had been feeling lonely and depressed about being alone for the holidays. Especially after seeing how happy her brother Sam was with his new family. Within a year of meeting his wife, Molly they had gotten married and had a baby. She was happy for him but she couldn't help but feel jealously towards him as well. He had seemed to have gotten it all right. Both career wise and personal. She only seem to have the career part down.

"So. That was three months ago," added in Kim, not seeing the big deal. "Me and Daniel hook up all the time still!"

"I thought you said you where through sleeping with him, especially now that he is married!" argued Lindsay, outraged that her friend was still hooking up with her high school love. "And that you are going out with Mike!"

"But Daniel is such a Babe! and it's sooo goooodddd with him. Mike is just...okay," replied Kim, childishly. Her and Daniel were never over. They had continued to date steadily for another year or two after high school, before he moved down to Detroit. They would hook up every now and then when he was in town visiting his mom and brother. And then there had been a time when her and Lindsay had been living together that he had been living in Lansing too. And he would be around the apartment regularly. But a few years ago, they had gotten into their worse fight yet and had not spoken for six solid months. Kim had reached out to him, only to find out he had met someone else and that they were getting married. She had been heart broken by this. She had always figured that in the end, he would marry her. But after a year of being married, he had started to seek her out again. And now that she was living back in Chippewa , their hooks up were a regular thing. "He works across the street Lindsay, I can't avoid him. He comes in for lunch every now and then," she added, trying to make her friend see how she really had no choice.

"Just be careful," warned Lindsay like she always did when it came to Kim and Daniel. He was a good guy and one of her good friends but she didn't want to see Kim get hurt like she had been in the past.

"Aren't I always?" teased Kim, a smile playing on her face as she spoke into the phone.

xxx

"Did you guys get that invitation for the ten year reunion thing?" asked Ken Miller casually as he slid into the vinyl booth beside Daniel Desario and looked across the table at Nick Andopolis.

"Yeah," they both replied in union. The three friends were meeting up for their weekly Friday night meet up. They usually would just end up either meeting up at the bowling alley bar or Rivers the new bar that had opened up just across the street from A1 Sporting Goods.

"Are you going?" asked Ken as he waved over the waiter. The bar was dark and noisy as a band was getting set up to play.

"Don't we have too?" asked Nick, as he looked across the table at his two friends, drumming his fingers against the edge of the table. It was a nervous habit he found himself doing often now, especially since he had decided to go clean again.

"No," commented Daniel, looking at Nick like he had grown two heads. "That school doesn't have to make us do anything anymore! It's been ten years!"

"Amy's making me go," admitted Ken as he turned his attention back onto his friends after getting the attention of the waiter.

The conversation was dropped briefly as the waiter came over and took their drink order. They just ordered their usual, a pitcher of Budweiser. The moment the waiter left, Daniel looked over at Ken. "So you're going?" he asked.

"Well, I really don't have a choice in the matter," shrugged Ken, meeting Daniel's eye. "Amy is going, which means I have to go too. What the wife says goes," he added. Him and Amy had been married for just over a year now.

Daniel just looked at his friend for a second before shrugging. He was married too but didn't listen to one thing she said. He still did whatever he wanted. "You are so whipped!" he joked as he pushed Ken in the arm.

"Whatever man!" he replied back, smiling at Daniel. He was use to his being whipped comments now. Especially since he had gotten married. They had all changed slightly since high school but Ken was the one who had changed the most. He wasn't no longer the sarcastic teenager, who always had to say something about everyone. He was still sarcastic but not as much as before. He was more mature like his mother like to point out.

"I'm not the only one who is whipped. Nicky boy here is worse off then me and he is not even married yet!" commented Ken and he pointed over at Nick.

"Shut up man!" cried Nick, who had suddenly stopped drumming his fingers and narrowed his eyes at his friend. He wasn't whipped.

"Sara controls your every move and decision. It's hard to tell were she begins and you end!" added in Ken, looking over at Nick with all seriousness. "You will end up getting dragged into this thing too!"

Nick just glared at Ken as they were interrupted yet again by the waiter as he slid the pitcher of beer onto the table, along with three glasses. Sure Sara complained about how he did things wrong and didn't like him hanging out at the store for too long after his shift was over. Or didn't like when he didn't spend all his free time with her. She just liked to be together that was all. "Whatever, it will change when we are married!"

Both Ken and Daniel looked at him at this and smirked, "No it won't!" they cried in union. Marriage just made things worse. "You think Sara is controlling now. Just you wait man until you are married and living in the same house. It will be worse!" spoke Ken as he reached out for the pitcher and filled one of the glasses before handing it over to Daniel. Next he served Nick and lastly himself. "Drink up now man!" he warned Nick, raising the glass to his lips, "Because soon you won't be able too!" Ken loved Amy but marriage had changed everything for them. He no longer could just go out and hang out with his friends when he wanted too. He had to run it past her first. In some ways he found it like living back at his parent's house.

"Don't worry Nick, being married isn't so bad!" added Daniel as he took a sip from his glass and looked over at Nick, who had a gloomy look on his face as he stared into his glass of beer. Daniel had been married to Raven for over three years now. He found his life wasn't much different from when it was before he met her. He still went out when ever he wanted and did whatever he wanted to do. The only real difference was that he had a warm body to come home too at night. He had met Raven, shortly after ending things for what he had thought was the final time with Kim. She had come into the auto shop with a flat tire and he had fixed it for her. They had flirted with one another and one thing had lead to another. And they had hooked up that same night. Daniel had been obsessed with her in the beginning. She was the entire opposite of what Kim was. He was fascinated with her. Where Kim was tall and blonde. Raven was petit and brunette. Where Kim was loud and hot headed. Raven was quiet and sweet. Daniel had fallen for her hard and quickly. They hadn't been together nearly six months before they had gone down to Las Vegas and eloped. But the novelty of the relationship had soon worn off and about a year into it, he found himself wondering about Kim again. She would always have a place in his heart no matter how hard he tried to get ride of her. They were soul mates in a weird way. They both had agreed that what they had was just an sexual thing and should remain just an sexual thing. So now, that was what they used each other for. They both had no complaints about it.

As Ken and Daniel finished off their glasses and poured themselves another, Nick hadn't even started his first. He was thinking about what Ken had said. That being married to Sara would be like a trap. He already did feel trapped.

After graduation night, they had broken up for good. He had wanted to be with Lindsay. They had had a brief summer romance that summer before she had gone off to Boston. He had been heart broken to see her leave but they had both agreed that it would just be a summer fling, nothing more for now. He had still seen her every now and then when she was visiting for the holidays and came back in the summer. But they had been friendly. He wanted more but knew that she didn't. Not until last Christmas that was. Now he couldn't get her off of his mind. He had dated other people but no one could compare to Lindsay. She was everything that he wanted. There had been one girl who had come close Rachel, they had gone out for two years before she had confessed to him that she was in love with someone else. It had felt like Lindsay all over again the first time she had broken up with him. He had turned to his old ways, spending a majority of his time high and neglecting his drums, which he had become fairly good at over the years of taking lessons and practicing on a regular basis. He was even with a band now, The Phil Heads they were called. But with the help of his band mates, the Weirs and his old friends he had slowly gotten back on his feet and had gotten clean yet again.

That had been around the same time he had started going out with Sara again. She had recently moved back to town after living in New York for a few years. She had come in to the store one day with her dad looking for fishing gear when they had gotten to talking and he had asked her out. She had hesitated at first but soon agreed to go out with him. That had been over a year ago. Then just at the beginning of the New Year, she had threatened to leave him if he didn't propose marriage. She didn't just want to be some fling. She wanted commitment from him. He cared about Sara but he knew he didn't love her. But he didn't want to live the rest of his life alone either. So he had panicked at the thought of her leaving him and agreed to get married. The wedding was to take place later on that summer, the 5th of September.

"What are you thinking about man?" asked Ken looking over at Nick, who had remained quiet for most of the night.

"Lindsay," answered Nick quietly.

Ken just rolled his eyes at this. Something never changed, he thought to himself as he met Daniel's eyes, who just shrugged in response. He didn't know either.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Freak And Geeks or any of the characters.

Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing this little story of mine. Your comments mean the world to me! Glad to hear that you are enjoying were I have taken the characters so far!

* * *

Ten Year Reunion 

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Lead Up_

**1992- August**

"Is Bob coming with you?" asked Kim as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and light a cigarette in her kitchen.

"I don't know yet. I asked him to but he doesn't know if he will be able to get time off," replied Lindsay on the other line. It was Thursday night and the two were having their weekly talk. The reunion was a week away now.

"Isn't he the boss though?" asked Kim in confusion,"Can't he just take time off whenever he can?"

"No he isn't the boss. He's the silent partner. The studio is not his real job. He's really an actor. He just got a job in a independent film and doesn't know if he can get the time off to fly out with me," replied Lindsay, lowering her voice slightly at the sound of movement from the next room.

"Oh right," murmured Kim as she took a long drag from the cigarette in her hand. She had forgotten that Bob was also an actor.

"Is Mike going with you?"

"Probably not, I haven't really asked him, " answered Kim, adjusting herself in the kitchen chair. Her and Mike weren't really serious about one another. He was just some guy she was seeing. "The only reason I would bring him is to make Daniel jealous," she added thinking about how he was probably going to bring that little wife of his with him.

"You think he would bring his wife?" asked Lindsay as she stood up from her seat and closed the door. She was at Bob's and didn't want to awake him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I dunno," shrugged Lindsay, "would she really want to go? It's not like its her reunion or anything."

"I guess," mumbled Kim, getting tired of discussing Daniel and his wife. It wasn't like she was jealous because she wasn't. She knew how Daniel felt about Raven, he had told her that he didn't love her.

"I really don't want to go to this thing," cried Lindsay childishly as she buried her face into her hands. Ever since she had RSVP a month ago, she had been regretting it. She couldn't handle facing Nick. She was afraid that when she saw him, that she would do something stupid, like she had done the last time they were together.

"Too late for that!" laughed Kim into the phone. "Come on Lindsay, don't let Nick and Sara control you like this. You need to come, I miss seeing my best friend!" She missed hanging out with Lindsay. She didn't have to many girlfriends. She hung out occasionally with Amy and Millie but it wasn't the same. She saw the guys every once in a while. But hanging out with them was not the same without her female friend.

"I know I know, I miss you too," she replied. She knew she was being stupid with this whole Nick thing. And couldn't avoid it any longer. Her and Nick had both moved on. He was with Sara now and she was with Bob, well sort of. She wasn't really sure what her and Bob was. They had only been going out for a couple of months now. She liked him, he was a fun guy to be around.

"So when will you be here?"

"My flight lands Wednesday night," replied Lindsay. She had thought about flying in on the Friday of the reunion but didn't want to be jetlagged. She was hoping that having the Thursday to recover, that she would adjust to the three hour difference.

"And your staying for a week?"

"Yeah, I leave on the following Tuesday," spoke Lindsay, lowering her voice yet again as she heard movement in the hallway.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Kim out of curiosity, "Is your roommate listening in again?"

"No, I'm at Bob's. He's sleeping," she stated as she looked over her shoulder at the door, which slowly opened, casting the light from the hall into the room. Bob poked his head inside and smiled at her.

"Sleeping over at a boy's house, what would your mother think, Weir?" teased Kim at her friend.

"Oh shut up!" laughed back Lindsay as she felt Bob wrap his arms around her. "Look Kim, I gotta go! I will see yah next week though!"

"Yeah for sure," commented Kim. "Say Hi to Bob for me!"

xxx

Daniel cracked his knuckles loudly as looked over at Nick, who was loading up his drums. He had just gotten off of work and was waiting for Nick to finish up with his band practise. The two of them were meeting up with Ken and the girls. By girls, he meant Amy and Sara. Raven was out of town for the week. Daniel had though about inviting Kim to come along. But didn't want Sara to get into a fit. The two hated each other. Especially now that she knew he was cheating on Raven with Kim. Let's just say she didn't approve of their relationship. Daniel didn't care what Sara or anyone else thought of the matter. But he did care about Nick. He didn't want to put his friend in a hard place. Making him once again choose between his friends and his fiancée. It was just easier if they all got along.

So no Kim tonight.

He had been happy to hear that Raven was going to visit her mom for the week, so he didn't have to worry about introducing her to all his high school peers at the reunion. He could hang out with Kim all night and not have to worry about the wife. He assume that Raven already knew about the two of them but she didn't mention it. The only thing he did have to worry about if Kim was going to bring along that block-head Mike of hers she was dating now. He had seen them together a few times around town and had met him once at the restaurant that Kim worked at. Let's just say they were the complete opposite. He was one of those stupid jocks in high school. He had tried to bring it up with Kim one time, what she saw in him but she just shrugged it off, asking why he cared? They were only screwing one another. He didn't get to question her about her love life. He had dropped it.

"Man, you ready?" asked Nick towards Daniel as he approached him.

"Yeah," answered Daniel as he stood up from his seat. The two guys then made their way out of the studio space and out into the bright summer sun. The summer so far had been a mild one.

Daniel stood and leaned up against the side of the building as Nick locked the door. "So does Sara know about you and Lindsay?" he asked casually as he lit up. His brown eyes shifting to look over at his friend's face.

"Of course she does," replied Nick as he pushed on the frame of the door, making sure if was firmly locked.

"She knows you guys hooked up last Christmas?" asked Daniel, a little shocked to hear this.

"No, of course she doesn't!" cried Nick, looking over at Daniel like he was crazy. Why would he have told Sara that he had hooked up with his ex girlfriend? She would have had his head for sure, if she ever found out. "Why do you ask anyways?" He asked, looking over at his friend as the two of them began to walk towards Nick's car.

"Just wondering," he shrugged as he finished off his cigarette, "You know she is going to be there right?"

"Yeah, I know," he spoke softly, as he downcast his eyes onto the pavement as he began to search for his keys in his pocket of his jeans. He knew that she was going to be there. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to go. Not just because Sara was making him go. But because it would give him an excuse to talk to her. They hadn't really spoken since that night. He knew she was seeing someone, so her mom had told him the other day when he was over for dinner. But he didn't care. He knew that they were meant to be, some how he would make it be.

The two didn't speak another word until they were driving down the street. "Kim says she dating some guy, a Bob," spoke Daniel, attempting to make small talk. He wasn't much one to talk about Lindsey but he hated the silence. Lindsey was the only topic he could think of beside ranting about Sara. Which he knew Nick hated.

"So I heard," commented Nick dryly as he made a sharp left hand turn. "Mrs. Weir told me about him." he added as he glanced over at Daniel. "She said she might be bringing him down for the week. They haven't met him yet." He tired to keep his voice as calm as possible but was finding it a little difficult. After all these years of not being together, he still hated to think of her being with other guys, especially since he had been her first.

Daniel turned in his seat and appeared over at Nick, He couldn't help but chuckle. "Mann, you so have it bad for her!" He then punched Nick lightly in the arm. Something never changed he thought to himself as Nick just swore underneath his breath and glared at him darkly for a second.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please review!

Julie


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Freak And Geeks or any of the characters.

Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing this little story of mine. Your comments mean the world to me! Glad to hear that you are enjoying were I have taken the characters so far!

Oh and the rating for this story has gone up!

* * *

Ten Year Reunion 

_**Chapter Three**_

_Returning to Chippewa_

1992- August 12th

Lindsay was seated in the back of her parent's car. They had just picked her up from the airport and were driving back to their house. The radio was blaring softly in the background as her mother kept on appearing back at her and smiling. Mrs. Weir always enjoyed having her little girl come home. Especially now since she lived so far away. She had always known that Lindsay would be her one child that went off into the world, where Sam would stay closer to home. But it still pained her, every time she would leave after her visit was over. She knew her daughter was living out her dreams but hoped she would settle down soon and start a family like her brother had.

"I made your favourites tonight Lindsay," spoke Jean Weir as she smiled at her daughter.

"Great Mom! I'm starving," replied Lindsay, smiling back at her mom, "I haven't eaten all day!"

"I know things are different in LA Lindsay with the pressure's of Hollywood to stay skinny but you shouldn't starve yourself. It's not healthy," explained Jean with concern and worry in her voice.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at her mother's concern. This wasn't the first time Jean Weir was bringing up the pressures of Hollywood with her. When she talked weekly with her mom, she was always reading her some fact from a magazine or newspaper about how women in society now are feeling pressured more then ever to look a certain way due to the media. "Mom, I'm not starving myself. I ate a little on the plane but I hate airplane food," stated Lindsay towards her mother, reassuring her she wasn't feeling the pressures of Hollywood or anything like that.

"Oh!" stated Jean Weir, "Good! I knew my little girl was smarter than that! Plus you look beautiful the way you are!" she smiled broadly at her daughter before turning back to face the front. She then addressed her husband, Harold on something the radio had just said.

As her parents continued to talk about what the radio broadcaster had just spoke about, Lindsay leaned back against her seat and turned her attention out the window, onto the landscape of her childhood home. It was true. She did find that she had to look a certain way, especially in the music industry where she found her self surrounded more and more with young upcoming stars, who seemed to be getting more beautiful and skinner as she grew older. She had always been one to go against the crowd and to do what she wanted and to eat what she wanted. She had never cared about her weight really. She had always been blessed with a fast metabolism. So she never gave much thought to her weight. She had always been on the smaller side. But she had been noticing a slight tightness of her jeans lately. However, she wouldn't dare to tell her mother how she thought she needed to lose a few pounds.

Lindsay must of dozed off for a few moments for the next thing she knew they were pulling up into the driveway of the house.

"We're home!" cried Harold Weir as he stopped the car and looked from his wife to his daughter and back.

The three members of the Weir family then got out of the car one by one. As Harold got Lindsay's suitcase from the trunk, she followed her mother into the house. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the familiar layout of the living room. Over the past ten years since she had lived there, the house hadn't changed very much except for a new TV and a new paint job on the walls. The furniture and the lay out of the room had stayed the same. The whole house was the same. This was one of the things that Lindsay loved the most about her parents. They weren't creatures of change and the dramatic. They liked their routine and their things. Her mother thought it was a big deal when they had gotten a microwave.

"Lindsay, take a seat," spoke her mother gesturing to the couch, "I'm going to start dinner. Do you want a drink or a snack?" she asked from the kitchen, like she had just come home from school.

"No, I'm fine thanks," replied Lindsay, smiling at her mother as she disappeared into the kitchen once again. It was just passed 5 in the afternoon and Lindsay was surprisingly full of energy, considering she had been up since 3 in the morning. Her flight had only been about four and 1/2 hours. But she had found it difficult to sleep the night before.

"Dad let me help you!" cried Lindsay rushing to her father's aid who was struggling it seemed with her suitcase.

"Lindsay, I'm fine!" spoke Harold, reassuring his daughter as he placed her suitcase down and shut the front door behind him. Yes he was nearing his sixtieth birthday but he was still pretty fit he thought.

"Okay, " replied Lindsay at her father. The two of them where silent for a second before Harold asked where Jean was.

"She in the kitchen, getting dinner ready," replied Lindsay looking up at her father. Her brown eyes studied his face. He hadn't seemed to aged much in the last ten years. Yes there was a little less hair on his balding head and a few more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. But other then that, it was the same familiar face of her childhood.

"I'm going to get a beer, do you want anything?" asked her father towards her as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," replied Lindsay, smiling at her father, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen. She looked down at her suitcase. She thought about putting it in her bedroom and unpacking before dinner was ready. But decided not too. She left it by the front door as she walked back into the living room. She walked towards the bookshelf where there was photograph after photograph of the family through the years. There was baby pictures of her and Sam. Then all their school photos up to their graduation pictures from college. There was then a few group shots of all the them together mixed in from family vacations over the years.

One photo stood out to Lindsay from all the rest. Walking towards it, she picked it off the shelf and looked at it more closely. She couldn't help but smile as she studied the familiar faces in it. She remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday. She remembered the sun beating down on them as they stood staring in the camera. It had been a happy day for all of them, they had just graduated high school. She had a copy of the photograph back at her place in LA. It sat right next to the photo of her nephew. She wanted it on display for everyone to see the most important people in her life. It had been through all her dorm rooms in University and then her numerous apartments over the years. It always seemed to found a place where ever she was.

Placing the photograph of her friends back onto the shelf, she then turned to the newer additions. A few she had seen the last time she had visited but there were new ones as well. There were a few of her brother's wedding from over a year ago. One of Sam and his bride, Molly. Another of the whole wedding party and one of just the four of them. Next were of the baby, her nephew Matthew. He was the centre of attention in the family at the moment. He would almost be an year and Lindsay had only seen him once really, when she had been here at Christmas. Of course her brother sent her pictures all the time of the little guy but it wasn't the same.

"That one was just taken last week," commented Harold as he returned back into the living room and took a seat in his chair. He was gesturing to the photo that Lindsay now had in her hands. It was of Matthew smiling up at the camera from a swing.

"He is so big now," commented Lindsay as she admired the sweet face staring back at her from the frame.

"Well you will get to see him soon enough," explained Harold to his daughter.

"I hope so," replied Lindsay as she placed the photo back onto the shelf and turned towards her father.

"Sam is coming by for dinner on Sunday, so you will see the little guy then," continued her father as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah," replied Lindsay as she took a seat on the couch. Father and daughter then made small talk until dinner was ready. Lindsay had a good relationship with her father but still found it awkward sometimes to talk to him when it was just the two of them. They talked about the store and her job at the record company.

xxx

"So Lindsay, tell us about Bob?" asked Jean Weir as she passed the rolls to her daughter. They were now seated at the table for dinner.

"What about him?" asked Lindsay as she took the basket of rolls and placed one on the side of her plate as she then passed the basket to her father, who was seated on her right hand side. It felt like nothing had changed.

"Well, you haven't told us much about him," continued on Jean as she smiled at her daughter, "What is he like? What does he do?"

"I dunno," shrugged Lindsay, "Bob is Bob!" She knew she wasn't giving her parents much to go on but to be honest, she didn't know how to describe Bob. She liked him and they had fun together. But she didn't really think they knew each other. "He works as an actor and is part owner of the record label," added Lindsay, knowing her mother would want a little more from her.

Lindsay's answer seemed to satisfy her mother as she smiled at her before changing the topic onto Sam. She was glad for the change as she ate her dinner and nodding her head in approval as Jean went onto explain how Sam's job was going.

After the Weir family had finished their dinner, Lindsay helped her mom clear the plates as her dad went into the living room to watch the evening news. Lindsay couldn't help but think once again how she had gone back to the year 1981 as she stood against the kitchen counter, watching as her mom loaded their new dishwasher. Except for the dishwasher and the microwave, everything was the same as it had been ten years ago as Jean sang to herself and the noise of the television could be heard in the background. The only thing that was missing was the laughter of Sam and his friends, coming from his room. Or the house phone ringing, it being Kim, asking if she wanted to hang out...

And just then the loud ringing of the phone that hung against the kitchen wall broke Lindsay from her thoughts. A startled look came across her face as she looked from the phone to her mother and back. Was she dreaming it or was the phone really going off?

"Lindsay dear," spoke her mother softly to her, "Can you get that?" she asked as she had her hands full at the moment.

Lindsay just stared at her mother for a second before nodding her head and quickly walking over to were the phone was hung. Reaching out for the reciever, she brought the phone to her ear, "Weir residence!" she spoke, her voice loud and clear as she had been first taught to do so at the age of four.

"Mrs. Weir?" asked a familiar voice on the other line, "LINDSAY!"

A huge grin spread across Lindsay's face at this, "Hi Kim!" she spoke, laughing slightly into the phone. A wave of deja vu coming over her. Lindsay couldn't count how many times she had stood at this very spot, talking to Kim.

"I thought you were going to call when you got home! Oh My GOD! I am so coming over there right now and picking you up! I need to see YOU!" cried Kim excitably on the other line.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at this. "Let me ask first, okay?" she spoke before covering the mouth piece with her hand before looking over at her mother. Lindsay was a grown woman and knew she probably didn't need to ask permission to go out but she was still under her parents' roof and knew it was better just to ask.

"Hey Mom, It's Kim!" she spoke holding up the phone, "Can I go hang out for a bit?"

Jean smiled at her daughter. "I don't mind but ask your father," she replied holding her daughter's gaze for a second longer before turning her attention back onto the dishwasher, which was now fully loaded with dirty dishes.

Lindsay couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Letting out a slight sigh, she placed the phone onto the little table that stood under it and went into the living room. "Hey, Dad," she spoke.

"Yes Lindsay," answered her dad who did not bother to turn his attention away from the television screen.

"Kim's on the phone and she wants to know if I can go out. So can I? I won't be late," she added quickly, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet. Once again she felt like her teenage self asking if she can go hang out with her new friends, the Freaks.

Harold looked over his shoulder at his daughter. Lindsay thought for a brief moment that he was mad and was going to argue with her, saying that she had all week to spend with her friends but tonight was about family. However, he surprised her. "Yes, Lindsay go!" he replied before turning his attention back onto the television.

Lindsay couldn't help but scream out of joy at this. She had really thought she wouldn't be allowed to go out, even though she was a grown woman now. Her parents could be funny like that sometimes. She then ran back into the kitchen where Kim was screaming Lindsay's name over and over into the phone.

"Yes! Yes! Kim, I'm here!" she spoke into the phone.

"Well, you took so damn long! I thought you had hung up on me!" spoke Kim, sighing loudly into the phone. "So can you go out or what?"

"Yes, I can!" spoke Lindsay excitably into the phone. She hadn't seen her best friend in ages. Yes they talked weekly but it wasn't the same.

"Cool! I will be there in ten, be ready!" replied Kim into the phone before hanging up.

"Kay!" replied Lindsay before hanging up herself. She then walked towards the front door, where her suitcase still sat. Dragging the large suitcase down the hallway and into her childhood bedroom. The room hadn't changed one bit since she had left home years ago. Her beloved Journey poster that she had hung up in middle school was still tacked up on the wall. Flipping on the light, she dragged the suitcase into the middle of the room before zipping it open and quickly looking for something to wear.

She knew she was only meeting up with Kim but her clothes she was wearing now smelt like plane. After a few moments had passed, she pulled out a old pair of straight leg jeans, which had holes in each knee and just exchanged the t-shirt she was wearing now for another one. Her style hadn't changed much in the last decade. She was still a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. She then exchanged her flip flops she was wearing on her feet for a pair of white Keds. Putting her clothes back neatly into her suitcase, she stood up and caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Standing there, you wouldn't have thought she was 28 and living on her own in LA. She looked exactly like she had back on that first day of school in 1981, when her life as she like to think changed for the better. The only thing that was missing really was her beloved green military jacket. It was still hung up in her bedroom closet. She thought about wearing it just as jokes but quickly changed her mind. It was too hot to wear it.

Just then the sound of a car honking broke her from her thoughts.

"LINDSAY! KIM IS HERE!" cried Jean's voice from the hallway.

xxx

Nick was suppose to be home an hour ago, however he couldn't face seeing Sara at the moment.

Not after seeing her.

It had happened by accident. He had been closing up the store for the night like he had promised Mr. Weir he would. He knew that she was back in town but had not expected to see her so soon.

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he sat in his car in the parking lot of the high school. After leaving the store, he had driven around for a bit. He had always loved driving at night, especially during the summer when the air was cold but still warm. He loved to just drive and not have to think about being somewhere. After he had quite smoking pot the first time, it had been a habit he had picked up. He found it cleared his head and made him less stress. Just like pot had.

He hadn't anywhere specific in mind that night as he drove around town but he had somehow found himself turning onto the familiar road. He hadn't been paying any attention to where he was until he saw her.

His heart had skipped a beat as he drove past the Weirs' house as she was just coming out the front door and running to where Kim's car was parked out front.

It had only been for a moment. But it had been enough to turn his world upside down. Again.

Lindsay Weir always had such a powerful affect on him. In away, she was like a drug as well. One brief glance and he was addicted. Yet again.

After seeing her, he had turned the car sharply around again to see if he could catch another look. However, Kim had disappeared down the street before he could figure out where they went. After driving around, trying to find them again for a few minutes, he had pulled into the parking lot of the high school, giving up.

He knew he would be seeing her in a few days. Nerves fluttered in the pit of his stomach at this. He was both nervous and excited to see her. He hadn't seen her since Christmas. Since that night in her bed.

She had looked beautiful, he thought to himself as he thought back to that brief moment when time had stood still. She had looked like the Lindsay he had fallen in love with years ago back in high school. The only thing that had been different was the bangs. But he liked them. They had suited her. Not like Sara, he thought. Sara had tried a full bangs a couple months ago. He had said they looked great on her but in reality he hated them. Luckily Sara had thought the same thing after a while and was now growing them out.

He let out a deep sign as he closed his eyes and thought back to happier times. How he wished he had fought for Lindsay that last summer together before she went to Boston. Those had been some of his greatest memories. Oh, how he wished he had fought for her more. Had gone with her to Boston. He would have too if she had let him. But he didn't want to scare her like he had when they had first gone out. He didn't want to be that guy. Lindsay just brought something out of him that was hard to describe. She was like a drug. She made him do crazy things.

He knew he should be heading home. That Sara would be pissed off. But instead he stayed in the parking lot of the school for a bit longer. He was clean now but he still felt the need to get high every now and then. Like this moment. Pulling a small rolled up joint from the glove compartment, he lit up. He needed to be high when he got home in order to deal with Sara.

xxx

"Are you nervous?" asked Lindsay as she looked over at Kim who was taking a long drag from her cigarette.

The two friends were seated on the hood of Kim's car in the high school parking lot. After driving around town for an hour or so, the two friends had gone back to Kim's apartment to get snacks and a bottle of wine before heading to the school. They had used to do this little picnic every so often during that summer after graduation. But back then it had involved the guys as well.

The sun had gone down now and they were the only car in the lot as they sat there in the coolness of the night.

Kim turned and looked over to Lindsay. "Nervous about what?" she asked as she exhaled the smoke from her mouth.

"About the reunion?" asked Lindsay in a soft voice. Her brown eyes met Kim's gaze as her hands gripped the sides of the wine bottle. After the two friends had reunionated back at her parent's house. It had seemed like nothing had changed. That they were both still 17 and had their whole lives before them.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders at this slightly before throwing the butt of her cigarette down onto the pavement below. She then turned to sit cross legged, facing Lindsay. "I guess a little," she admitted as she reached for the open bag of chips between the two of them. "I dunno Lindsay though. What's there to be nervous about? So we are going to see a bunch of people we went to high school with ten years ago. I practically see most of them now around town." and this was true. Being a waitress at one of the more popular restaurants in town, she often saw old classmates. Not everyone had gone off to university and lived in some big City now.

"I dunno, maybe it's just me then," replied Lindsay after a moment before bring the bottle of wine to her lips and taking a sip. She was nervous as hell for the reunion. The only people she ever really saw when she came back to Chippewa were her parents, Sam and his family and Kim and the guys. And sometimes Milly. But that was it. Lindsay had never been the popular girl in high school. She had always been known as the Mathlete or the Freak. And she could careless what her classmates would think of her now. She was more nervous in seeing him. She hadn't seen him since that night. She knew he was engaged now to Sara of all people. She wanted to be happy for him. And she was. But she couldn't help but feel a little sadden at the same time. A small part of her had always hoped that she would end up with him in the end. That some how they would get through all the crazy and finally make it work. For she knew that Nick loved her or that he use to at least. She wasn't sure anymore.

His love for her at the beginning had scared her. She hadn't known how to deal with it at 17. It had freaked her out. But after they had broken up, she had missed him terribly. She had still seen him. They had remained friends. But it wasn't the same. He had then started to go out with Sara. And she had seen how happy he was with her. He had changed for her. And she had been happy for him. That he had been able to move on and that maybe she would be able too. And she had with Barry.

But then after graduation, everything had changed for her. She had found that she had always loved Nick. And that scared her. Never before had she felt this way about somebody. Yes, she loved her family and friends. But she had never truly been in love with someone where you thought about them every second you were apart and drank them up every second you were together. During that summer, her and Nick had grown. They had been inseparable.

That had scared her. She had wanted Nick to fight for her when she had said goodbye but he had let her go. She knew he was only giving her what he thought she wanted. So she had left the next day to Boston, broken hearted and sad. She had seen Nick a couple months later but things had not been the same like she had hoped they would be. He was just her friend again.

And so it had stayed like that until last Christmas.

"Is this about Nick?" asked Kim, after a moment of silence had passed between them. She was studying her friend carefully now. She knew what had passed between Nick and Lindsay that summer. She had watched as Lindsay had fallen in love with Nick. She had thought for sure that they would end up getting married as the two of them had been together that summer. However, Lindsay had left Nick and all of them behind once September hit and she was off to Boston. "Do you still love him?" she asked after a moment of silence had passed.

Lindsay just looked at Kim at this. "I don't know Kim," she spoke honestly. "I will always love him, I guess. But that was so long ago Kim. We have both changed. We live different lives now." Kim couldn't help but snort at this.

"No Lindsay, you live a different life now. We all still pretty much live the same life we did ten years ago. We are just a little older, that's all," interrupted Kim.

Lindsay just shrugged at this, "Okay, so maybe I'm the one who lives a different life. But still. That was a long time ago. We are both seeing someone at the moment. For fuck sack, Nick is engaged!"

"Yeah, but only to Sara! We both know he doesn't love her," spoke Kim as leaned forwarded and grabbed another handful of chips. Everyone knew this. That Nick was just settling with Sara because he couldn't have Lindsay. He would always love Lindsay, they all knew this. Except for Lindsay it seemed.

Lindsay didn't say anything at this as she took another drink from the wine bottle. She didn't know what to believe or not anymore. Especially when it came to Nick.

"Do you think the two of you will hook up?" asked Kim with curiosity.

"God, I hope not!" cried out Lindsay. That was the last thing she wanted to happen at the reunion.

"Why not?" asked Kim, "I thought you said that sex with Nick was good!"

Lindsay blushed slightly at this, she had said that but still. "It is," she replied in a whisper, "But that doesn't mean I want to hook up with him at the reunion. Sara is going to be there!"

Kim just rolled her eyes at this, "Well, who cares. That girl wouldn't know what was going on if you and Nick were making out in front of her. She is clueless when it comes to Nick. She still thinks he is clean!"

Lindsay just shrugged her shoulders at this. She didn't want to talk about Sara or Nick. She had no plans on jumping Nick bones again. She was going to the reunion to hang out with her old school friends and to have a good time. That was it.

xxx

The window was open, letting the quietness of the night drift into the bedroom. Ken and Amy were curled up in bed. The AC was broken in the house. So the coolness of the night air drifting in was refreshing as they lay there talking.

"Did you think that this would happen?" asked Amy softly as she lifted her head off of Ken's chest and looked up at his face.

"What would happened?" he asked in puzzlement.

"That we would be together for eleven years and married for a year," explained Amy to her husband. If anyone had told her at the beginning of high school that she would fall madly in love with Ken Miller and marry him, she would had thought they were nuts.

Ken just looked down at his wife and shrugged. He would had never thought he would be one of those guys who had only been with one person and end up marrying their high school sweet heart. But he had. And he wouldn't change it. Things with Amy were simple and he liked that. He had seen all the relationship drama his friends had gone through and were still going through. Look at Daniel and Kim or Lindsay and Nick. He was glad he had found the one the first time around. "I didn't at the beginning but after a while I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I know cheesy!" he smiled down at this wife.

"Oh Ken Miller you are such an romantic!" teased Amy as she propped herself up onto her elbow and kissed her husband.

"And to think we are having a baby too," whispered Amy as she pulled away and looked into her husband's eyes. They had been trying to a baby for over five months now. They hadn't thought it was going to be possible with Amy's condition. But by some miracle it had. They had only just found out a couple days ago.

Ken smiled at this. He had never given the idea of being a father much thought. He hadn't always had the best example growing up. But after marrying Amy and she had brought up the topic of children, he hadn't looked back. He was scared as hell at becoming a parent. But he knew it would be okay because he was doing it with Amy. "I know," he whispered as he reached out with his free hand and lay it against the flatness of her stomach.

xxx

Daniel was seated on the small balcony of his apartment. Raven had left for the week. And he had the place all to himself. He had phoned up Kim but had only gotten her answering machine. He figured she was either with that Mike guy or hanging out with Lindsay, who he knew was back in town. He had phoned up the rest of them but no one seemed to be home.

So he sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair drinking a beer and smoking. He had the door wide open, letting the night air drift into the apartment. His apartment was hot as hell and was hoping that the coldness of the night would cool it down somewhat. Leaning back in the chair he took a sip from the beer bottle and looked out onto the quiet street below.

He couldn't believe it had been ten years since graduation. In away it felt like just his yesterday that he had walked across that stage to except his diploma. It had been the best moment of his life. He had finally done something his mom could be proud of, that he could be proud of. His life wasn't much different then it had been back then. Except for he was married now and worked a regular 9 to 5 job at the auto shop as a mechanic. Other then that, his life was pretty much the same as it had been back in high school. He still lived in the same town and hung out with the same people. He was just what you called, more grown up. More independent.

That didn't bother him. He liked his life. He had never been the one with big ambitions like Lindsay had. He had always known he wouldn't go to college and get a big job somewhere. He liked his job. He had always been good with his hands and fixing cars. It had been hard at first when he wasn't really sure what he was doing but over the years, it had become second nature to him, like breathing.

He wasn't looking forward to the reunion though. He had hated most of the people he had gone to school with. And could careless about seeing their faces years later and to see what they had been up too. He was really only going because all his friends were. Especially Kim. He was most looking forward to spending sometime with her. They only ever saw each other in secrete now. But with the reunion, they didn't have to worry about being caught really. Raven was out of town. And he figured Kim wasn't bringing that Mike guy. Ken and Nick already knew what was going on between the two of them. They wouldn't care. Amy he knew would know too. He knew Kim talked to Lindsay regularly, so she would know too he presumed. The only one in their group that they would need to worry about was Sara. Sara already knew that him and Kim hooked up. But didn't approve.

He wished that somehow that Nick would realize that he was ruining his life by marrying Sara. Sara had been annoying back in high school and over the years nothing had changed. She got on his nerves. This made it difficult to hang out all together. He kinda wished that Nick and Lindsay would end up together, so that he didn't have to deal with Sara anymore.

He knew that Nick was crazy about her still. And was only with Sara to be with someone. He knew that Nick didn't love Sara like he loved Lindsay.

He couldn't help but smile as a thought appeared in his mind. It was going to be on interesting reunion. Not only with everyone under the same roof for once but how Lindsay and Nick would interact.

xxx

Lindsay arrived back at home just before midnight. She was a little tipsy from the wine as she quietly crept down the hallway of her parent's house towards her bedroom. She was dead tired as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She quickly kicked off her shoes and stripped off her jeans before climbing into her old childhood bed. The sheets were cold against her skin. She turned onto her side, so that she was facing the window. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

However it did not come.

After hanging out with Kim and talking about the old times, a million thoughts raced through her mind. They were mostly about Nick. She could seemed to get him off her mind as much as she wanted too. He was always there. And she knew he would be there the rest of the week she was in town until she went back to California.

As she lay there in the bed she couldn't help but think about when she had saw him last. It had happened in this very room. In this very bed that she lay in now.

_It was late at night as the two of them sat on the couch watching A Miracle on 34th Street. Her parents had gone to bed hours ago. As well as Sam and his wife. The house was quiet except for the sounds coming from the TV. _

_Nick should had gone home by now but he had stayed. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here forever, in this moment. Sara was at her parent's house for the night. He was suppose to be heading over there tomorrow morning before going to his own parent's house for Christmas dinner. He wasn't suppose to be here. But after Mr. Weir had heard the young man was spending Christmas Eve alone, he had invited him over for dinner. _

_And so here he was. _

_It had been a little awkward at first around Lindsay with their past and everything but it had quickly gone away. The rum in the eggnog helped a little too. _

_Neither were paying any attention to the movie it seemed as they sat their drinking the remainder of the eggnog. It had seemed like forever since the two of them had just hung out like they were now. _

_Nick casually looked over at Lindsay, who was looking any where but his face. He desperately wanted to say something to her. But he didn't know what. Letting out a sigh, he straightened his back and drained the remainder of his eggnog. _

_Lindsay watched him, out of the corner of her eye. She had the desperate urge to kiss him. She had just ended a relationship and was feeling a little lonely. Especially since coming home and being around her family. She had loved seeing her new nephew but she had kinda wish she had stayed in California for the holidays. And seeing her old flame didn't help matters either. _

_She knew he was with Sara but she didn't care. She wanted him. He had been hers originally, she thought to herself as she continued to watch as he drained the remained of his eggnog and placed the empty glass onto the coffee table. He would always be her Nick. He had been her first everything. No matter how hard she tried, he would always have a place in her heart. _

_Draining her own glass, she placed it down beside his, moments later. She looked over her shoulder and finally allowed herself to look into those brown eyes of his. And it was at that moment she couldn't resist. _

_She reached out and placed a hand on his arm before leaning forward and crashing her lips to his. And it was in that moment that they were both 18 again and it was the summer of 1982. When they were young and in love. _

_The kiss quickly deepened as Nick cupped the sides of her face. Her mouth was soft and warm against his own as he kissed her back. Kissing Lindsay was always exciting and intoxicating for him. Their tongues slowly intertwining with one another. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. _

_After a moment or two had passed, they broke apart breathlessly. _

_Lindsay's heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked deeply into Nick's eyes. Had she really just done that? she thought to herself as she continued to stare at him. Had she really just kissed Nick? _

_Nick stared back at her. He wondered if he had just dreamt it or had they really just kissed? _

_Another moment passed as they continue to collect their thoughts. Both wanted desperately to do more then just kiss but were afraid too. It had been so long since they had been together physically. Nick didn't want to pressure Lindsay in to doing something she didn't want to do. So he waited for her to make the next move, if there even was one. He wasn't really sure what to make of their brief make out session that had just happened. _

_However, as he pondered all this, Lindsay nervously took his hand into her own. Nick looked down at their hands before looking up at her face. She gave him a slight smile as she rose to her feet, pulling him up with her. _

_She was leading him to her bedroom. _

_"We have to be quiet," she whispered towards him as she lead him in to her room and closed the door behind her. _

_Nick nodded his head rapidly in agreement before he took her in his arms and crashed his lips once again against hers. He would be as quiet as a church mouse as long as he got to be with her. His body was screaming for her touch as she rested her hands on his chest. They stayed like this for a moment just standing there, letting their tongues explore the depths of each other's mouths. _

_They soon ended up on the bed. Lindsay lay on her back as Nick towered over her. He kissed the side of her neck as he ran a hand down her side. "Oh Lindz," he murmured into her ear as he slid his hands up the front of her shirt, the pads of his fingers brushing softly against her skin. _

_He pushed the material of her shirt up and over her chest, revealing the black laced bra she was wearing. He kissed her stomach before sliding his arms underneath her back and undoing the bra. He then removed the bra and her shirt in one fluid motion, leaving her topless as she lay beneath him. His hands gently touched the sensitive skin of her breasts as he leaned forwarded and drew her into a long passionate kiss. _

_Being with Lindsay was very different from being with Sara, thought Nick to himself as he gazed down at this beautiful naked creature before him. Sara had been his first ever but Lindsay first time would always be the one that he remembered most. Even though it had been years since they had done this together, it seemed like no time had passed as he continued to cup her breasts. He still remembered how to drive her crazy with desire. _

_It didn't take long before they were both undressed. Lindsay was now straddling him as he lay on his back, staring up at her. She smiled down at him as she pressed her hands on his chest as she slid into him. Their love making was quick and rough. It was all about desire and wanting. And nothing else. It was passionate and animalistic as she continue to ride him. Sex always felt good with Nick. She kissed the side of his neck, as she continue to move her hips up and down the length of him. Their eyes never left each other faces as they continued to make love. _

_They were interrupted for a brief moment as they heard the fait cry of the baby coming from the hallway. They both froze at this as they heard the shuffling of feet as a bedroom door opened and closed. Lindsay figured it was Sam or Molly warming up the baby's bottle. They stayed still like this listening as the person walked passed the door and into the kitchen. _

_A nervous look was on Lindsay's face as she looked back down at Nick. She didn't want to be caught. Especially by her family. Maybe they should stop? she thought. However before she could voice these thoughts to Nick, she felt his lips press against her mouth. He didn't want to stop. _

_Grabbing her by the waist, he flipped her on her back so that he was now towering over her. As they continued to kiss, he once again entered her. He had his hands pressed firmly on the mattress on either side of her as he flexed his hips against hers. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat at this. _

_It didn't take much longer before they both came. Lindsay was biting down on her bottom lip from preventing screaming out Nick's name as pleasure erupted through her body. Nick too was holding back from screaming out as he grunted softly as he pushed one last time into her before sliding out and collapsing onto his side. _

_They were both quiet as they tried to catch their breath. _

_"Lindsay," whispered Nick as he pulled her towards him. He kissed the side of her face before nuzzling the side of her neck. Lindsay rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of him. She couldn't believe that they had just done what they had just did. This would be the second time that she had slept with Nick when he was still with Sara. _

_Sleep soon then found them both. _

_And this would be the last time that Lindsay would lay eyes on Nick until at the reunion. For after sleeping for a brief period of time, Nick awoke and quietly left the Weir house. It was the earlier hours of the morning now and he needed to get home. He didn't want to leave however. Gently shaking her awake, he told her he had to go. _

_She nodded her head sleepily at this. "Nick, I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes locking with his in the darken room. _

_"Don't be," he whispered back, as he leaned forwarded and kissed her softly on the lips before standing up. "Merry Christmas Lindsay!" he whispered as he smiled down at her. _

_Lindsay couldn't help but smile at this, "Merry Christmas Nick!" she whispered back as she watched as he slowly walked out of the room._

* * *

Thanks for reading and more will come soon! I promise!

Julie


End file.
